indstrias_visuais_de_tvfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Predefinição:Flagicon/doc
Descrição Mostra uma bandeira do parâmetro nomeado no ícone "tamanho, atualmente 22x20 pixels, mais uma borda de um pixel. A imagem também tem um atributo alt (usualmente "Bandeira de name"), que é exibida pelo Internet Explorer quando a pairar sobre a imagem da bandeira, ou interpretadas por software screen reader e navegadores com imagens avariadas. Uso ;name: O primeiro parâmetro é obrigatório, e identifica o nome do país, região, cidade, etc. A lista completa dos parâmetros disponíveis pode ser encontrada em Categoria:!Predefinições Country data. Por exemplo, Predefinição:Country data Polônia é usada quando o parâmetro name é especificado como Poland. Muitas bandeiras também estão disponíveis através do "aliases" reduzido, como padrão de códigos de três letras do país, conforme especificado pelo ISO 3166-1 alfa-3, IOC, ou FIFA. A lista dos "aliases" disponíveis são encontrados em Categoria:Country data redirects. Muitos destes códigos de país poderiam ser considerados obscuros, por isso é recomendado o uso do nome do país inteiro. ;variant: O segundo parâmetro é opcional, e identifica uma bandeira variante para ser usada em vez da bandeira padrão. Este é o mais usado frequentemente para bandeiras históricas, mas também pode ser usado para especificar bandeiras navais, bandeiras usadas no desporto, etc. A lista de bandeiras variantes disponíveis para cada país está documentado na página específica pela predefinição country data. Por exemplo, Predefinição:Country data Polônia inclui uma descrição de cada uma das variações de bandeira disponíveis para a Polónia. Este parâmetro pode ser um parâmetro chamado (ex., "variant=1815"), ou um parâmetro posicional, sempre após o nome do país. ;size: Este parâmetro é opcional e é usado para especificar a largura máxima e/ou altura da imagem da bandeira. Esse parâmetro é especificado usando o padrão image syntax. Exemplos Notas de implementação Esta predefinição utiliza as predefinições de dados listadas em Categoria:!Predefinições Country data, que contêm os dados que para mostrar, e o formatador de Predefinição:Country flagicon2, que contém a lógica como para mostrar a bandeira. * → — usa Predefinição:Country data Polônia * → — usa Predefinição:Country data POL, que é um redirecionamento para Predefinição:Country data Polônia Inside each country data template, this template uses the following parameters: Dentro de cada predefinição country data (dados do país), esta predefinição utiliza os seguintes parâmetros: * flag alias — nome do arquivo de imagem para mostrar * flag alias-xxxx — nome do arquivo de imagem da bandeira variante xxxx * alias — usado para exibir o atributo alt da imagem (o padrão é "Bandeira de alias") Predefinições relacionadas * Predefinição:flag é usada para mostrar um nome wikilincado para a bandeira. O nome exibido será o mesmo que o parâmetro utilizado com a predefinição, mas o destino do link será o artigo principal do país (nestes exemplos, Polônia). ** → ** → * Predefinição:flagcountry também é usado para exibir um nome wikilincado para a bandeira. O nome exibido será sempre a mesmo, independentemente de haver ou não um código alias do país, é usado como parâmetro da predefinição. ** → ** → * WikiProjeto de predefinições de bandeiras ca:Plantilla:Bandera cs:Template:Flagicon cy:Nodyn:Eicon baner dsb:Pśedłoga:Chórgoj en:Template:Flagicon eo:Ŝablono:Flago es:Plantilla:Flagicon fr:Modèle:Flagicon it:Template:Bandiera ko:틀:국기그림 hsb:Předłoha:Chorhoj hu:Sablon:Zászló ja:Template:Flagicon no:Mal:Flagicon ro:Format:Flagicon sl:Predloga:Ikonazastave sv:Mall:Flaggikon th:Template:Flagicon zh:Template:Flagicon ru:Шаблон:Флаг